You stole my heart
by Sumiko Minamino
Summary: She has everything, money, jewels, parents, beauty, inteligence... perfection. But the only thing she wants is as well the only thing she lacks of:Love. Just when she thought she would never fall in love, some handsome pirats kidnap her. What will happen?
1. The beggining

Hey ya! thank you guys so much for reading! -first of all- and an apology for not posting my fic "A girl can't cange it all... but most of it" again u.u it's such a hard job REWRITE EVERYTHING T.TI have posted it in another web pages-email me if you want the adresses- but anyway, I'm posting it again on February 7th (my Bday!!! yay!!!). So Just wait 'til then kay?

Disclaimer: Don't Own Yuu Yuu Hakusho. (Yeap, as simple as that)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the story of a young woman. She was the daughter of the governor of an Island at the south of the central continent in Makai. Now, I suppose you'll be asking '_why her?' _Well it's quite simple actually. But I won't say it until I finish telling you this story. So let's talk a bit about her. She has beautiful and shiny chocolate eyes; which color is matched only by her short and curly hair. She also has a few freckles that are splashed across her face. She is gorgeous and nearly perfect in many aspects. She possesses a beautiful voice and knows how to play the piano. But don't let that trick you. She is also a skilled user of the bow and arrow, not to mention she belongs to a long line of water wizard's family. She may look like the humans her family rules, but she owns a great power inside her.

She is also quite a character indeed. She's 17 years old, and for the past three years, she has been denying every man that asked her hand in marriage, which REALLY pissed her parents off. That's why they decided that, if she didn't choose one man to marry on her 18th birthday -which would be this night- They would.

"But mother!! I don't want to marry some guy I just met!!! I want to fall in love!!! Is that so much to ask for!?!?" replied angrily the young brunette woman as another one with blue eyes and blond hair tightened her corset and finally tied it up.

"Yes! It IS too much Marion!! When are you going to learn child, that at least on this times women have no choice but to be obedient and submissive? You where very lucky that your father let you choose at your 15th, 16th AND 17th birthday! But did you take that as a chance to pick a good-looking and rich man? No... You HAD to be so stubborn... I don't know where you got that from..." answered Marion's mother, who had straight brown hair and blue eyes; as the blond maid brought an elegant dark blue dress, which had long, big sleeves at each side of it, but leaved the shoulders at full sight. It also left at sigh the top of the woman's breasts at sight.(you know, like the type of dress that Elizabeth wore on pirates of the Caribbean at the beginning of the movie)It was so long it reached the floor; and it had golden ornaments in the sleeves and waist of it.

"Excuse me miss... if you may raise your arms please?" said the blond girl.

"Sure Maya" answered Marion as she raised them, so that her maid could fit the dress on her. Once she wore it, Maya went behind Marion to tie the strings in the back of the dress. Once it was all done, her mother stared at her.

"You're so pretty Marion... but your behavior leaves us so much to wish for..."said her mother right before she went and opened the door of Marion's room; and before leaving, she said "Once you're ready, come downstairs and be sure that you pick well ok? We'll give announce of who's going to be your future husband in less than an hour, if you don't earlier. Good luck" she closed the door. Marion sat on in front of her mirror while her maid brushed her hair softly. Then tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"No, no don't cry my lady" said the affable maid as she left the brush on the dressing table and picked a tissue of a nearby box to dry Marion's tears "It'll be just fine miss... I'm sure that something good will come up from all of this. I can feel it, and you know I'm never wrong when it's about that" replied Maya again, trying to reassure the best friend she had had in all the eleven years she had spend in the mansion.

"But Maya..." said Marion between sobs while standing up and walking towards her balcony "... I really DO want to fall in love... I want to know... how such feeling feels... I want to know... what love is like... what love IS..." Marion stared outside and the moon... it was nearly full. Then she turned her head to Maya and spoke aloud "I wish I could be free... I wish I could be like..." she turned her head to the landscape outside her balcony. She saw the forest that surrounded her mansion and the village, and beyond it; the beach and the harbor. There, she found one thing to complete her sentence "I wish I could be like those merchants. They travel all around the world to sell and buy... they ARE free..."

"But, my lady!!" Maya replied a bit scared "Don't you know there're pirates out there???"

"Hm..." Marion thought for a while... then said "Then I shall become one!" as she smiled.

"My lady!! Such thing is not for a lady as beautiful and smart as you are! Pirates are filthy, rude, disgusting... not to mention they steal, kidnap, rape, kill... even though..." Maya hesitated before speaking. She didn't know if it was proper to tell this to her young lady... but...

_**-Another one's POV-**_

It's a really dark night; if the moonlight weren't here... Anyway I like better the darkness. From afar I could hear a voice… two voices. I went towards the place the voice came from, jumping from one tree to another. Then I saw a young brunette that one could distinguish as the governor's daughter, for the expensive dress she was wearing. I thought that I might be able to take some information if I 'overheard' her conversation. Even though women's conversations are dull, not to mention stupid sometimes…

_**-Normal POV-**_

Marion was really curious to what Maya was about to say so she asked "Even though...?"

"I've heard of a gang of pirates that only steal... and sometimes kidnap... I think they have a code of some sort..."

"Go on..." said Marion as she went and sat again on the chair in front of her mirror, facing at Maya. Maya took that chance to embellish her mistress with the jewels of the dressing table while she spoke "People say that they were nobles that went broke or something like that. They have four leaders... Their names are Suichi Minamino, Hiei Jangashi, Yuusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara"

"If I'm not mistaken... Jangashi means 'master of the eye' right?"

"Exactly miss. They say that Hiei has a third eye on his forehead, called 'the jagan' or 'evil eye'..."

"Wow... that sounds... creepy. Go on" said Marion as she smirked.

_**-Another one's POV-**_

As I heard what they said, I spoke my thoughts "They're talking about us… It seems she's talking to her maid, since the other woman addressed her as "my lady"…"

**_-Normal POV-_**

"Well... they also say that Suichi Minamino is a fox demon... but I highly doubt it, since demons no longer exist..." said Maya.

"What!?" Marion yelled as she stood up roughly from her chair, ignoring Maya's last comment "a fox demon!? IS THAT SO!????"she asked excited.

_**-Another one's POV-**_

"Hn, the "lady" seems to have a particular interest in Kurama… Hn, stupid fox. I can't understand what is it with him and females anyway…" I had to shut up to listen to them some more, since the tree I was stepping on was slightly distant from the girl's balcony.

**_-Normal POV-_**

"Yes my lady" Maya sighed "I know how much you like wolfs and foxes, but remember; demons ARE different from animals and, like I said; I HIGHLY doubt that demons exist anymore"

"Oh, I know..." Marion replied as she pouted and sat again on her chair "well... tell me more about them!"

"That's all I know miss... oh! And I've heard also that, they call Suichi Minamino the 'Romantic soldier'"

"They do? Why?"

"Well... they say he always leaves a rose on the place or ship he stole from... and also, that he steals a kiss to every pretty woman he meets"

"What a player..." Marion said as she rolled her eyes.

"But woman say that he's extremely handsome"

_**-Another one's POV-**_

'Hn, just like I predicted it, stupid female conversation; I think I'll take a nap 'til I hear something interesting' I thought as I sat and leaned on the tree while my eyes, but not taking the attention from the lass's voices.

**_-Normal POV-_**

"Tell me Maya, would you allow him to steal a kiss from you?" asked Marion with smirk.

"N-no my lady... I don't think so...." answered Maya while she blushed and Marion laughed a bit "W-what about you miss? If I'm not to bold to ask..."

"Well that IS to bold to ask!" replied an angry Marion. Which made poor Maya to bow, bow and bow in apologies and say "I-I beg your pardon miss, I..."

"...I was just kidding Maya. You know you're my best friend. You've been with me since childhood, so its ok" said Marion, this time between chuckles. Maya sighed and responded "Don't scare me like that miss"

"Ok, this is the LAST time I ask you to call me Marion!! At least when you're alone with me, understood??"

"Yes miss, I-I mean... Marion" Oh, how much did Marion enjoy to tease Maya, but she also cared a lot about her. Like she mentioned, Maya had been friends with her since childhood; they were like sisters.

"And about your question... I wouldn't allow nor stop him from stealing a kiss from me. I would challenge him to steal it. And if he cans, then the kiss would be his reward for such excellent job"

Maya giggled and said "Done" as she placed the last piece of jewelry around Marion's neck. She was wearing a golden tiara with a tear-shaped pearl on the middle and small sapphires all around it and the tiara. Each earring she was wearing had small tear-shaped pearl hanging from it with gold around them. On her wrists she had all kinds of pearl and golden bracelets; and on her fingers she had two golden rings, one on her right hand and the other one on her left one. The right one had a ruby in it and the left one had a diamond. But her necklace was the one that caught her sight. It wasn't hers, it was Maya's; the last gift from her now dead mother. It was a beautiful golden necklace with diamonds all over it and in the middle, a huge emerald. Marion was still surprised that Maya had given such a priced possession to her, but Maya said "It's for good luck. And also a thanking gift for your kindness, your comprehension and... Above all... for the friendship you've given me... Marion"

Marion was shocked. She never thought that she would appreciate their friendship THAT much... so she said "But Maya... this is your mother's! I can't wear it! It's has too much worth to you... I just..."

"Miss Marion... it's okay. I know my mother would have wanted you to wear it, since you've been so nice to me and all... so please... I would feel terribly sad if you don't wear it tonight..." said Maya with a couple of tears being held in her eyes.

"OK, ok!! ...I'll wear it... but don't cry ok??" replied Marion as she stood up and walked to the balcony again, this time leaning on the rail "Time to get myself a husband then... right?"

"I'm afraid so my lady..."

"Then let's go..."

_**-Another one's POV-**_

'She doesn't want to marry huh? I think that would sound interesting to someone I know… this will ease our work…' I thought as I stretched myself and stood up "let's go…"

**_-Normal POV-_**

As Marion was leaving, she quickly turned around to face the balcony again and stared, then muttered "I could swear I heard someone repeat what I just said... nah, I must be my mind playing tricks to me... this stupid marriage thing is making me loose my sanity..."

"Hurry up Miss. Marion"

"Yes, yes I know..." said Marion and finally left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like the chappie?? I workes REALLY hard on it so PLEASE be nice on your reviews kay? oh! and i'm expecting AT LEAST10 reviews BforeI update n.n

saa, Ja-ne!


	2. The dance

Hey hey! waves thank u SO much 4 your reviews! i'm SO VERY HAPPY also 'cause tomorrow ish my Bday- and... i know placed the bar too high for reviews but at least i have nearly a half and that's good god.. i'm smiling too much! well can't help it well... enjoy the chappie!

* * *

The music stopped. The guests became quiet. The only thing that was heard was Marion's steps as she went down the long stairs, wearing a golden mask. She felt so uncomfortable with the silence. She was just a person and they treated her like a goddess. As she was going downstairs her father spoke "This is my beautiful daughter, Marion Mizuumi, heir to the powers of our water-wizards family. And now, on her 18th birthday, she is to take one of the gentlemen of this room as her husband. If any of you is able to win her heart in this hour, then we'll let you marry our daughter. If not, we are to decide who will"

Finally, she reached the floor, and glanced at her parents. Men and women were staring at her. But between them, there was one who smirked. Mrs. Mizuumi clapped her hands and the music continued. People went back to what they were doing, like dancing or talking (in many cases, pure evil gossip). Marion just went across the crowd and turned left to a glass door that leaded to the household's backyard. She walked to a bush of white roses and stared at them.

"Well, well what do we have here?" a voice came from behind Marion. She turned around and saw a tall blue haired guy with green eyes. He was dressed as a noble. Finally, she recognized him "What is it that you want Mr. Kuroi?"

"How many times have I told you…" he walked towards her and stopped a few inches away from her "…to call me Jack my lady?" he said as he raised one hand to caress her cheek, but she slapped it out of the way "and how many times have I told you not to touch me?" asked Marion death glaring at him. The guy just chuckled at her 'innocent aggressiveness' and said "You know very well your parents like me. If you don't find someone else, you'll be marrying me. And when we do…" he whispered to her ear "I'll make you mine" she shivered at his breath. She wasn't going to admit nor let him see how afraid she was of him. She hated him… a lot.

"I rather marry a filthy rat than marry **you**" Marion said with a scorn tone on her voice as she pushed him away. He just smirked "Do as you please while you can my lady" he warned "since once you marry me, I'll have you locked in a little crystal box" he walked away.

Marion was now even sadder than before. She knew that what he had said was true. Her parents liked him, since he was always so polite, so calmed, so **rich**… so fake. Ever since they were kids he was always so possessive of her. Maya always ended up standing between the malicious boy and her. But if he accomplished what he wanted, not even Maya could help. She never felt more helpless in her life.

"Why?" she softly whispered as she went and sat by a bush of white roses "No freedom... no purity... no... Nothing..." she said as a tear made its way through her left cheek "And no one cares…" She gently caressed one of the rose's petals.

"Why are you sad my lady? It's your birthday, you should be happy, unless you are reluctant of getting older" replied a voice from behind Marion. She turned around ready to slap Jack, but as she did, the man held her hand. It wasn't Jack. Her eyes meet green forest eyes. Not the same spiteful green eyes she had seen in Jack. These were more…kind. He was really close to her, so she only saw his eyes and stood there, staring those beautiful green eyes... she was nearly hypnotized by them. But then reacted when the youngster touched her cheek and slowly took the small tear she still had in it in his finger.

"Why are you so gloomy my lady? You are so beautiful, rich, I bet your parents love you more than their own life and every man in Makai is asking for your hand in marriage..." said the unknown man as he took one of Marion's hands between his.

Then she asked "And so are you?" while taking her hand out of his and turning around.

"No my lady, I'm not. I'm afraid I'm a bit... shy" he said playfully as he walked and stood next to her.

"Well, for being shy you did something very bold when coming here and talking to me like this" answered Marion as she kneeled down and stared at the roses, trying to avoid the young man's gaze.

"They say people change for love..."

"Ha, love?" she replied with an ironic tone on her voice "You've barely met me sir and I complete ignore your name" She said as she gave another look to the man next to her. He was wearing a blue mask, there for she could not see many factions of his face, but she could tell he was handsome. He had short red hair and was wearing and big dark brown hat, with a white feather in it. He was also wearing a long dark brown cloak, gloves and had a sword on his waist's left side. But the thing she loved the most were his eyes... they were the kind of eyes that you could get lost in. They expressed so many things... kindness, loneliness, sadness, anger, calmness, goodness... it was so confusing that you couldn't help but stare at them to try and decipher all of those feelings.

"Oh! But where are my manners... I'm Lord William Nathan; I come from the islands north of here. And your name is no mystery to me Lady Marion. Your beauty and intelligence are famous where I'm from, even though you are far more gorgeous than they say" he finally said, taking Marion out of her trance state.

"I thank you for your compliment... even though many have said it, I still don't believe it is truth... no one knows me... not even the closest ones to me"

"That's because they're not you. Only you can understand yourself my lady. Besides, like I always say; one mustn't understand women but love them only"

"Well, it would be nice if at least one would try..."

"Will you grace me with the honor of dancing with you?" asked the redheaded youngster to the curious brunette as he offered his hand to her.

"And what if I do not '_grace'_ you with the '_honor'_ of dancing with me? I'm neither a goddess nor a queen to grace or honor you, you know…" She turned around "I'm just a person…" she nearly mumbled.

"Well then you should stop resembling one, but I'm guessing you can't since this is how you were born" he smirked as he took her hand and made her turn around "Shall we?" he asked while bowing. Then Marion placed her hand on his chin, forcing him to stand straight "now… yes" she answered, then they walked inside into the ballroom.

William placed one hand on Marion's waist, while she placed hers on his shoulder and she took her other hand in his. Then they began to dance, moving to the sound of the soft waltz that was being played. William leaded while Marion followed. It was the very first time she had fun dancing with a stranger. It was also the very first time she wasn't looking around the other couples while dancing; she used to envy them, since the girls dancing seemed so happy... And now she just couldn't take her eyes out of William's. That was until he pulled her closer to him…

"What do you think you are doing Mr. Nathan?"

"I thought you were melting in my arms my lady..." he said in a mocking tone.

"How dare you…!" She scolded him. Then suddenly she realized she had been staring at him 'Maybe he… and…' she began to laugh. It wasn't the kind of laugh she used to do as a compliment to a comment that was supposed to be "funny". She was laughing because she was having fun. William smiled seeing what he had caused.

"Your look pretty when you laugh" he complimented as he smiled, which made her blush "And when you blush also" he added. She blushed even more and tried to hide her face while he chuckled a little.

'What is wrong with me?' she thought 'I've never blushed like this before!'

They kept dancing for a while until the music stopped. Marion's mother stood up from the seat she was in –on top of the stairway Marion went by- and spoke "It is time now, to pick from all the handsome, Smart and young men in this room; the one that's going to be our son in law, our daughter's husband, the father to our future generations…"

* * *

Hahahaha! cliffieeeee! xDDD what will happen? will EVIL Jack be chosen? or the red haired guy will get lucky? well see what happens... on the next chapter... muhahahahahhaa

saa, Ja-ne!


	3. Pirates?

Hey guys! neww chappie! yay! thank you SO much for reviewing /smiles/ and... i have nothing else to say! (I think...) /grins/

* * *

They kept dancing for a while until the music stopped. Marion's mother stood up from the seat she was in –on top of the stairway Marion went by- and spoke "It is time now, to pick from all the handsome, Smart and young men in this room; the one that's going to be our son in law, our daughter's husband, the father to our future generations…"

As Marion heard her mother's voice say each of those words, her face went gloomy again. She just stood there staring at the floor, knowing that she would have her freedom no more, that she would have to belong to someone she did not love (in fact, hated) and that she would probably had lost all chances of knowing how real love would be like. She felt doomed like a lamb to the slaughterhouse. Then, William took both of her hands in his and spoke quickly "My lady, if you do not want to suffer this destiny, then I must ask you to trust me"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confusion written on her face "Tell your parents that you'll marry me" said the mysterious redheaded boy, as they heard Marion's father say "First, we must call our daughter to our presence, so that she can observe the fine man we have chosen for her… unless she has chosen one already of course"

"What are you talking about? I CAN NOT do such thing! How can I be sure that you are not doing this just to…-" Marion hesitated. She didn't want to make any rush decisions on such important matter. It might go wrong or something… besides, she had just met him and…

"That's why I'm asking you to trust me Marion. I promise that you won't have to marry anyone. I swear it by my family's honorable name"

They stood quiet as they heard the servants looking for her. She wasn't sure whether to trust him or not. Why would he do this for her? There had to be some benefit for him… but what? Time was running out. Maya had found them and was calling her lady desperately since her father was losing his patience. What to do?

"It's your choice Lady Marion"

"My lady, you must make haste! Your father is requesting your presence" Maya stood between them.

All the voices she heard… all the thoughts she had… she wished to fall in love more than anything… but…

Finally Marion spoke "I shall trust you then"

"You won't regret it… Marion"

"Hurry my lady!" said Maya as she waved her hand motioning them to go up the stairs towards Marion's parents. William kept holding one of Marion's hands as they both walked. Maya remained staring at the youngster who was alongside Marion. She couldn't help but murmur "That man… he seems somewhat familiar…"

Finally, both Marion and William stood in front of Marion's parents "Have you chosen a husband yet Marion? Or do you want us to do so for you?" asked the big, black haired man, ignoring the man next to his daughter. He was so tall, normal doors weren't big enough for him. His long black hair fell from his shoulders to his ribcage, mixing along with his beard. He had dark brown (and small) eyes. He didn't look elder than forty.

If Marion was to regret the decision she had made before, now was her last chance. So, she firmly spoke up "It will not be necessary father. I'd like to introduce you to William Nathan. My future husband" everybody looked surprised and mumbled between them, while Jack Kuroi; who was standing in the crowd, looked in disgust at the young handsome man next to Marion.

Her father looked up and down at his new son in law (to be), like trying to find even the smallest flaw in him to turn him down and automatically pick Jack, since he knew his daughter's way of thinking; or at least, that's what he thought. To him, she was just a rebel child who had been spoiled for the last 3 years. But he wasn't going to allow this anymore. So after examining him the questions began…

"What was your name again?"

"William Nathan sir"

"Ah… I haven't heard that name before"

"My family has become wealthy quite recently, so it isn't very famous just yet"

"I see… where are you from?"

"The northern islands my lord"

"Hm… is that so?" Rake -Marion's father- asked with a smirk as he moved his hand behind his neck and took it off brushing his hair with his fingers "If I'm not mistaken… The pirates took over many islands from there… right?"

"Yes my lord" Marion looked a bit scared at the young redhead. Is he…?

"Are you one of them?"

Everyone gasped. The musketeers on the tallest balconies of the manor were ready to shoot. And it was William they had on their gaze.

His red bangs covered his eyes as he smirked "Yes"

But before anyone could make a move, the cold steel of his sword was against Marion's throat while his other hand was holding Marion tight to him.

"I assure you my lord that if your musketeers shoot, I will not go alone to the kingdom of death"

"Why you…!"

"Now!"

Just as that word came out of William's mouth, the room was being filled of pirates. Yells and guns being shot were all that was being heard. But to Marion's ears, this sounds weren't more loud than whisper.

"Why…?" she whispered, then yelled "You lied to me you bastard son of a bitch!" as she tried to let go, but it only caused the sword William was holding to make a not to deep cut on her throat.

"Stupid girl! You're only hurting yourself!" Said William as he tried to hold her still. Seeing he wouldn't be able to accomplish anything there, he jumped back. But it wasn't a normal jump. He jumped so high he reached on of the balconies of the third floor.

"Might he be…!" exclaimed Rake, being interrupted by a yell of his wife; who was being threatened by one of the pirates. Immediately, he drew his sword and the fight began…

Meanwhile…

William was running, holding Marion with his left arm. Suddenly, he stopped as soon as he met with a short, black haired man. He was wearing a white bandana, black pants and shirt, a black and red cloak with a white silky scarf and two swords, one on each side of his waist. But the weirdest thing you could see on him where his crimson eyes. So unusual…

"Did you find them?" replied William as he took better hold of Marion.

"No" replied the short man "Why don't you just leave that woman and help me on the search?"

"I think she'll be quite useful to us if we take her"

"Are you out of your mind fox?"

'Fox?' thought Marion as she remembered her conversation with Maya…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Well... they also say that Suichi Minamino is a fox demon... but I highly doubt it, since demons no longer exist..." _

"_What? a fox demon? IS THAT SO?"_

"_Yes my lady #sighs# I know how much you like wolfs and foxes, but remember; demons ARE different from animals and, like I said; I HIGHLY doubt that demons exist anymore"_

"_Oh, I know... Well... tell me more about them!"_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

'Might he be this Suichi Minamino?' Marion thought, hen her expression changed into a more worried one 'Maya! Where might she be?'

"She might be of help to get the others, and also…"

"You know how I think about bringing women on our ship"

"Women can be really useful when they have to"

"Hn, fine. Do as you want. But you better don't get too distracted by her. I'll move on with the search"

"Fine…"

The short man left in the blink of an eye. And I say it VERY literally. Marion took this as a chance to escape, since the sigh of 'William' moved his sight from her to the empty space for one second. So she elbowed him hard on his stomach, causing him to let her go in order to put his hand on the place he had being hit. She got up and ran as fast as she could (How fast can you run with a big and weighty dress?). She ran and locked herself in a room. Luckily, the room she was in was hers.

"I can't run nor defend myself with this…" said Marion as she took off her dress, opened her closet and picked her black pants, a white tight blouse that didn't covered shoulders and had long sleeves that reached beyond her hands. She also pulled out a couple of black boots with high heels. It didn't take her more than 5 minutes to wear them. While dressing she had thought of a plan…

_First of all, I have to head to the weaponry room. Then, I'll grab my guns and a sword. Also when I'm heading there I must look for Maya and be aware of Minamino. My parents are going to be okay so I don't have to worry about them. After I have all I need I'll find Maya and leave to that cave I used to play in when I was a child until its safe for us. That's all I can think of right now. I'm not giving those pirates the chance of kidnapping me and ask for a payment or anything._

Just as she finished changing, she grabbed one of the medium sized flowerpots in her room and headed to the door. She opened it a little… just enough so she could see the corridors. Just as she got ready to go out, someone placed a hand on her shoulder behind her as she screamed.

(A/n: you knowI REALLY thought about ending it here... but i feel kind today/smiles/)

"Sssh! It's just me milady"

"JESUS CHRIST MAYA! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!"

"I'm sorry"

"How long have you been here?"

"A few seconds before you walked in"

"Why didn't you come out, make yourself noticed or something like that?"

"I tried but you were so deep in your thoughts you didn't listen to me"

Marion sweat dropped and smiled nervously "Hehehe what can I say…?"

"Hum?" one of the pirates saw the two girls in the bedroom and yelled "TWO LASSES OVER HERE CAP! WANT ME TO TAKE 'EM?"

"Bad… this is very, VERY bad…" replied Marion as she grabbed Maya's wrist and yelled "RUN!"

The fat –and BAD dressed- pirate ran behind them "why do they ALWAYS run? Run is bad… my legs hurt!"

"M-m-miss Marion, w-where exactly are we going?" asked Maya being dragged by Marion as she dodged some furniture, statues and some people –mostly pirates-

"W… We are… going to the…. Armory" replied Marion between pants.

"To armory?" asked Maya, now being able of run next to the young brunette.

"Yes… there are some things I need to pick up"

* * *

see ya!


	4. Liar

hey! thank u so much 4 reviewing sorry i wasn't able to updte in such long time but i no longer have internet in my house T.T so i can't update too soonu.u well i hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Before: Marion and Maya were running towards the armory when...

Then before they knew it, a short guy with black –and spiky- hair was standing in front of them (The readers who said "IT'S HIEI!" Please be so kind to come and ask for your prizes, it is him -.-U)

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the short fella (I ALWAYS wanted to say that)

Marion stared at him for a while then looked at Maya and whispered to her ear "He's even shorter than you" and she fell just as Hiei death glared at her.

"Shut up, you're coming with me"

Maya and Marion exchanged glances, then nodded and ran to opposite directions.

"Great"

Just as they left, the fat guy who had being following the girls arrived "C-Cap… the… lasses…"

"Tell captain Kurama they're heading towards the southeast part of the forest"

"Waa…How did you knew that Cap?"

"Hn" Hiei smirked while 'something' shone under the white bandana he wore on his forehead "Do not forget who you're talking to pirate"

"Aye cap" the fat man grinned "I shall inform captain Kurama immediately"

……………

"M-miss… were do you think we should be going?" asked Maya as she ran side by side with Marion. They were being followed by two of the most peculiar pirates you could have ever seen. One was dressed with baggy and brown pants, an oversized T-shirt and a baggy hat too. Those only made him look shorter –and younger-than he was. He even resembled a little kid. Then the other one was VERY tall and was dressed with a brown vest, brown pants and a couple of black boots. On his waist he wore two belts that went crossed in the middle. The strange thing was they didn't held a gun or a sword, but a bottle of Sake.

"I think… first of all… we should split" Marion spoke as she panted.

"Why?" asked Maya, not liking the idea at all.

"We ARE being followed silly, if we run in different directions and get lost with the trees we might loose them"

"Alright miss…"

"Ready?"

Maya nodded. Then in a matter of seconds they crossed paths and ran deep into the forest.

"Great, just great" said the tall guy "I need a drink"

"Kurama and Hiei won't like it if we loose 'em Chu, so we'd better hurry. Man, you really ARE a very OLD man" the small guy complained as the man addressed as Chu hit him.

"Shut up Rinku"

………………………

Marion kept running as fast as she could. Well at least she wasn't wearing that annoying-and weighty- dress anymore so she was able to run faster now.

Just as she was running she felt someone pushing her to the floor. She struggled to release herself from the person's grasp but it seemed impossible. 'If I scream it'll probably not only bring Maya-or someone else- into danger, but also might bring more pirates here' so she decided not to scream. She just closed her eyes as the person who caught her pinned her hands against the floor "Shhh,shh,shh… It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you" her eyes popped open as she recognized the person's voice "Y-you are… Minamino"

"The one and only in flesh and bone" she looked at him angrily and said "get off me"

"Like I said milady, I'm not going to hurt you"

"I don't care, GET OFF ME!"

He chuckled "Ok, Ok…" then sat in the grass next to her "May I ask, why are you so upset?"

She cleaned her hair a bit then looked at him "You lied to me"

"I'm a pirate not a saint" he shrugged "Besides, I do come from the north so it was partially truth"

"You made me trust you!"

"You're so naïve"

"What…!" Marion was about to hit him, when she stopped herself and sat back down "Why are you here anyway?" she asked trying to calm herself down.

"A few days ago, three of our man came here and got arrested. One of them got to escape and tell us. And so we came to get them free… But now that we're here I don't see why we shouldn't get some benefit"

"So you attacked the Manor?"

"Well… the dungeons are not far from the household so…"

"…Are you…" Marion hesitated. She was actually afraid of asking.

"What?" the redhead asked curiously.

"Are you… going to kidnap me?" Marion asked as she drew back slowly.

"Hm…" Minamino came closer to her until Marion got trapped between him and a tree "Well… actually…" he leaned closer and loser to her. Then, he rested his forehead against hers as he spoke "Do you want to be kidnapped?"

Marion's cheeks got redder and redder as he was about to kiss her. 'No… I definitely WON'T let him kiss me that easily… but… he… no… I can't… he LIED to me! I won't let him win!' she thought as she turned her head and Minamino got to kiss her cheek only. He smiled and Marion kept her eyes shut. Then she felt two arms lifting her up.

"W-wait! Hey! What are you doing!"

"I won't be satisfied until I get to kiss you so I guess I'll have to take you with me"

"Hey! NO! I DON'T want to go!"

"If you stay you'll have to marry Kuroi"

Just as those words came out of his mouth Marion stopped struggling and kept quiet.

"That's my girl"

"I'm nothing of yours"

He chuckled.

"Maya…" she whispered.

"Are you worried about her?" asked the red head as he carried the girl and walked away. She nodded and said "P-please… if I could just…"

"I can tell my man to look for her and bring her here…"

"No! …It's my choice to runaway… not hers… I just want her to be safe"

He smiled at her "I'll inform my man if anyone sees her not to harm her or anything ok? She's the blond girl right?"

"Yes…"

"ok, it's done"

"What? How did you…?"

"Pirates thing"

And with that he left with Marion in his arms.

Meanwhile…

Maya was walking on the forest, looking at each side, examining each path, tree, plant, anything. She was terribly scared.

"Lady Marion… I hope you're okay…"

Just as she spoke someone had drew a sword and was pressing it against her back. She stopped walking.

"What do we have here? Hands up"

"That voice…" She turned around as she raised her hands "You're the one they call Hiei Jangashi right?"

"How do you know so much about us?"

"I've just heard rumors and tales… and…"

Hiei pressed his sword harder.

"Don't mess with me and speak the truth. I've also 'heard' you've been asking about us. So talk"

Maya looked down then at Hiei.

"So… You wanted to hire us to kidnap your lady right?"

"What… why… How did you…?"

"It's none of your business. If you're smart enough you'll figure it out. Now move" Hiei answered as he lowered his weapon and took Maya's arm to drag her.

"Wait!" Maya pulled her arm out of his grasp and took out a gun she was hiding on her apron "I'm not going with you that easy"

'_Hiei I've got the governor's daughter. If you see the blond girl who was with her do not harm her'_

'Hn, fine. But I'll bring her with us. She needs to explain some things…'

'_Do as you want, just don't hurt her ok?'_

'Fine'

Hiei gave another look to the girl in front of him. She was shaking a bit but she was determined to shoot the gun as soon as he made a move. Even though for him, that was no problem at all.

"You are coming with me for two reasons. One…"

He disappeared then appeared again this time behind Maya and holding his katana against her throat "I can kill you before you can even try to pull that trigger. And two…" he lowered his sword "we've got your lady. So if you don't wish her any harm I suggest you start being cooperative"

Maya looked sad, scared and angry. She gave up. What else could she do? He obviously wasn't normal… and she was a mere human servant. She had no spectacular skills or anything. Even worse she was a woman. She always felt that she was weak just for the fact of being a woman. Besides, if they had captured her lad y already then there wasn't much she could do but obey. So she left with him.

At the harbors…

"Em… Minamino… can I walk now?"

"This is the 10th time you ask me same question. And this is also the 10th AND last time I tell you the same: No"

Marion sighed. Then she saw some pirates at the harbor getting ready to depart. Of course it wasn't the normal harbor traders and fishers used. This one they used was hidden, a bit far actually from the original harbor. Then she looked up at the man who was holding her.

'Well he IS cute as Maya told me… he even tried to kiss me as Maya told me… I wonder if he really leaves roses in the places he attacks…?' Marion pondered as the redhead looked at her.

"Do I have something on my face or what?" He asked, noticing Marion wasn't aware she was staring at him.

"Oh... um err…" She blushed a bit "No it's… nothing… really"

Suichi chuckled then heard someone calling his name "Hey! Kurama!"

"Yuusuke, I see you got to get out of jail"

"Yup" The black haired guy responded. He also had brown eyes and was a bit shorter than Kurama "If it hadn't been because Kuwabara got drunk and beat the crap out of some guy of the tavern I wouldn't even had been there in a first place!"

"Sure, blame ME Urameshi" an orange haired guy with small dark-brown eyes –taller than the black haired guy- came closer "If I remember correctly YOU were the one who invited me one drink after another one!"

"Hey I only invited you three! It's not my fault you had never drank before"

"feh!"

"And you call yourselves pirates?" a voice came from behind.

"Yo! Hiei! Good to see ya!" exclaimed Yuusuke while raising his hand.

"I can't believe it! Shorty's got a cute girlfriend!" spoke the eye widened carrot top better know as Kuwabara.

"Hn" Was the only reply Hiei did. After all, he thought he owed no explanation to anyone.

"Maya!" yelled the young brunette as she jumped from the redhead's arms, but was quickly held by him "Let me go!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do such thing"

"You lied to me again!" Marion yelled between sobs "I told you not to bring her with me!"

"I told you she wouldn't be harmed and she isn't. So I didn't lied"

"But I told you… how could you…" tears came down her cheeks as she raised her hand and slapped the man in front of her. Kurama's eyes were wide in surprise as his cheek turned red in the spot Marion had hit him. No one had ever slapped him before. Maya looked in terror afraid for her mistress safety.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Yuusuke's voice was heard from behind her. He came closer and grabbed her arms, along with Kuwabara. Marion struggled as she yelled "Let go of me!" thinking that they might hurt her. Yuusuke was left with no other choice but to knock her out. So he hit her behind her neck. Maya gasped and tried to run towards Marion, but was held back by Hiei who shook his head no. Marion fell on Yuusuke's arms. Kurama was still surprised by the actions of that woman.

"Em… Kurama" Began Yuusuke "We should depart now. Soldiers ARE on our heels so…"

"Eh… hum…" Kurama nodded then walked towards the ship "Hiei, make sure that everyone returns to the ship before we depart. Yuusuke and Kuwabara, get the ship ready"

"What about them?" asked Yuusuke, them being Maya and Marion.

"… They're coming with us"

* * *

hohoho... waht with happen next? hmmmm i might as well change the raiting to "R" and make Kurama rape Marion you know? xDDDD just kidding. You know how this whole idea of the pirates came from? I got inspired from Pirates of the caribbean and Van Hellsing. Tow of my favorite movies. The outfit Marion changed in is pretty much like Van Hellsin's girlfriend and the dress she wore before is also kinda like Elizabeth's from "pirtes of the caribbean". In fact, this fic's name was going to be "Pirtes of Makai" but then i decided not to. Don't ask why don't even i know. Well, like capitn Jack Sparrow would say fellas!

Yo-ho and rotten eggs!

Ja-ne!


	5. The adventures in the ship!

FINALLY! I CAN UPDATE! T.T me is so happy! xDD gracias amigos! xDD or like many peple would say... mesa que mas aplauda, mesa que mas apluda le mando le mando le mando la niña! (spanish, Ho!) hahahaha i'm just HI-FI today (not exactly know what that means though... hehe) You wouldn't have known all of my adventures to get here... long sotry i can't tell right now... well.. just read the fic kay?

* * *

Marion opened her eyes slowly and found herself in the ship's hold; hands and feet tied up.

"Marion! Thank god you're okay!" exclaimed Maya, who was next to her, also tied up.

"M-Maya? What happened?"

"We're heading towards the northern islands on the pirate's ship"

"Oh… I see…" Marion lowered her head.

"What were you thinking Marion? You could have been hurt for hitting that man!"

"I know… But I just… had to do it"

"But…" Maya was interrupted by the sound of the hold's door being opened. The black haired guy from before came in.

"So… how does it feel to be captured by the most popular gang of pirates in the whole Makai?" Yuusuke asked, sitting in front of the two kidnapped girls.

"Do we seem to like it?" responded Marion angrily.

"Miss…!" reproached Maya "Please excuse her. It's been really hard for her these days…"

"Tell me about it!" answered Yuusuke "Being in jail is definitely NOT nice…"

"Your name is Yuusuke Urameshi if I'm not mistaken, right?"

"Yup!" answered Yuusuke grinning "Oh by the way, Hiei told us you were gathering information about us…"

"Well… yes" answered Maya as Marion looked at her surprised "Why did you do that Maya?"

Maya looked down and sighed before answering "You see miss… I've seen you so unhappy the last few weeks… and I've also seen how that Kuroi man stalks you and how do you get along with your parents so… I was thinking about a way for you to run away from it…"

"Maya…"

"Then was when I heard about Yuusuke Urameshi and the others… so I decided to investigate about them. I know pretty much about them… So I thought that you would be safe… If they kidnapped you" Marion's eyes went wide "…But I didn't know they were going to attack the manor. I'm sorry I made such a selfish decision, I should have asked you before and…" If Marion hadn't been tied up at the time, she would be giving Maya a hug right now. But instead, she just leaned her head on Maya's shoulder and mumbled "Thank you"

"awwww" Yuusuke exclaimed "Well, I guess we did our job very well didn't we?"

"I guess…" Maya smiled weakly.

"So, are you hungry girls?" Yuusuke asked standing up.

:Growl:

Marion sat and said "I guess I am" as she smiled and Yuusuke and Maya sweat dropped.

"Well you can come with me then" Yuusuke said as he untied Maya and Marion "Just don't do any kind of trick on us got it?"

"But, don't you need permission or anything to release us? I don't think your leader would approve this" replied Maya as Yuusuke finished untying them.

"Well, I AM one of the leaders" Yuusuke said in 'as a matter of fact' tone.

Maya and Marion looked at him surprised "I thought Minamino was the leader, didn't you?" asked Marion to Maya, who just nodded as Yuusuke fell.

"Well I guess he's the one in charge of tactics and all. The brain of the team you could say. But we all share the leadership"

"And 'We' are…?" asked Marion curiously.

"Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and me" Yusuke answered while opening the door of the hold "You comin' or not?"

"But of course we are!" Marion yelled at him as Maya and she ran towards Yuusuke.

Once outside, they saw the shining stars of the night illuminating the ship's deck, along with the moon light of course.

"That's a crescent moon right?" asked Maya looking at the moon.

"Yes… its beautiful isn't it?" responded Marion as Maya nodded.

"Wa… Yuusuke you let them free?" asked Kuwabara somehow surprised "Kurama isn't going to like this, not to mention shorty. You know how he gets when you take decisions without consulting"

"It's okay Kuwabara" replied Yuusuke lazily as he crossed his arms behind his head and closed an eye "They're just joining us for dinner. 'sides, it's not like they can escape; we're in the middle of the ocean you know. And I'm not thinking in leaving them out of my sight"

"Oh really?" asked Kuwabara "and where are they now?"

"Huh?" Yuusuke looked from one side to the other "What the…?"

Kuwabara just pointed up at the two girls who were teasing the helmsman. Yuusuke smiled nervously then ran towards them "girls…!"

"So how does this works?" asked Marion while trying to grab the helm, but the helmsman stooped her. He had long black hair pulled up in a ponytail and purplish-blue eyes. He was wearing black boots and pants, a white shirt and a black vest.

"Look girl, this is no place for you to be in"

"He is cute isn't he Maya?" she replied ignoring the poor helmsman and also making him blush at her comment.

"Please… We really want to know…" joined Maya, but not with the same idea of 'persuasion' of Marion.

"Hum... er… well…"

"Hey!" yelled Yuusuke as he approached them "I'm sorry Kuronue; I lost them for a sec"

"Weren't they supposed to be in the hold?"

"Oh well, I released them for a while. I mean, what harm can they do?"

"It's not the harm they'll do; it's the harm Hiei'll do to you when he finds out what you did"

"C'mon, do you really think Hiei would…?"

"He'll do that and more believe me. Don't you remember how traumatized was that guy... err… Phil I think was his name; how bad he looked after going through Hiei's 'punishment'?"

"What did he do?" asked Marion curiously.

"Well…" began Kuronue "He tried to steal Hiei's necklace"

"Oh! I remember!" exclaimed Yuusuke "You mean the guy who left without an arm and with several bruises, right? I think he also lost all of his teeth, which were made of gold by the way; and went mute too because Hiei cut his tongue"

"And don't forget he also broke his other arm and left his whole body with cuts and burns"

"Oh yeah that's right"

At the time, Maya and Marion were hugging each other looking eye widened at the two guys in front of them, who spoke of such subject like if they were talking everyday stuff. So lightly.

"So, let's go eat then!" exclaimed Yuusuke as he placed his arms around the girl's necks "Are you comin' Kuro?"

"No thanks, I already ate a while ago…"

"I think I'm not hungry anymore" replied Maya as she grabbed her stomach "Me neither" added Marion. Then her stomach growled again "Well maybe a little" Everybody sweats dropped.

"C'mon then"

At the dining room…

"Is something troubling you Kurama?" asked Hiei while leaning on a wall nearby the dining table. Kurama was sitting on one side of the large table. It was big enough for at least fifteen people. (What can I say? The ship is also pretty big. They're pirates aren't they?) Kurama was no longer wearing his gloves and hat, leaving at sight his long red hair, which was tied down.

"It's nothing Hiei"

"Did that girl's hit moved your brain out of its place or something?"

Kurama chuckled a little then answered "It's nothing Hiei, really"

But it was something. He was deep in his own thoughts, nearly getting lost in them. Well he still couldn't believe that Marion had hit him, but that also led him to another thoughts. For example, when he was a kid; he found himself in a very similar situation, except that back then, he hadn't got hit.

FLASHBACK

"Leave me alone!" a little girl was yelling at another kid who looked a bit elder than her.

"Ha! She isn't here to help you now, isn't she?"

"She doesn't have to help me, I can defend myself!"

"Oh… can you now?"

"Yes I can!"

"Prove it" The boy crossed his arms and looked at the girl expecting an answer.

"I… I…" the girl was about to cry "I hate you! You're always so mean to me!" the girl cried as she ran off. The boy instantly ran after her and caught her.

"See? Now if you obeyed EVERYTHING I say to you, now you wouldn't be crying" the boy said cleaning the little girl's face with his hand "Now be good with me and do what I want"

"But I don't want to play with you; you always end up hurting me"

"That's not true. You're just a crying baby"

"No I'm not!" the girl started sobbing again.

"You're just proving my point" The kid replied icily.

Not to far from there another boy was watching all of this, hiding behind a tree. He was staring at the little girl, who seemed really pretty to him. He really didn't want that other boy to make her cry, but this wasn't of his business. Finally, he saw something that made him move. The other boy had pulled the little girl's arm roughly and was dragging her as she cried more. The boy tree ran from the tree and grabbed the other boy's shoulder.

"S-She said she didn't want to play with you!" yelled the tree boy with the most decided face he could do. He couldn't help to be a little scared, since the boy in front of him was taller (and probably older) than him.

"Go away, this is none of your business you commoner!"

"Leave her alone or… or else!"

"Or what? Are you going to hit me or something?"

"Please, don't start a fight" pleaded the girl. But then, the boy that was dragging her threw her to the ground making her hit her arm with a stone.

'That's it!' the tree boy thought as he punched the other boy on the face and made him fall to the ground; with his nose bleeding of course.

"You'll pay for this! I'll tell mom to get you to the dungeons!" yelled the nose-bleeding boy as he ran towards a nearby summer house.

"Wow… I didn't know he was THAT coward…" began the girl while looking in the direction the other boy ran. Then, looked at her 'Savior'

"Thank you for helping me. You were very brave. Next time he starts teasing me I'll just punch him in the face!" the girl grinned. The boy next to her smiled at her and said "I don't think that's a good idea…" Then he helped her up "Are you okay?"

"Hum... yes… ouch!" the girl said as she held her arm. There was a bruise in it now.

"Let me see" the boy said as he grabbed her arm gently and placed some herbs in her bruise, then he took a handkerchief out of his pocket and used it to bandage her bruise "This will make it heal faster"

"Wow… that's a nice handkerchief" The girl said.

"It's just a blue one with silver Kanji letters in it. It's not as pretty as some nobles use"

"Believe me; this is so much prettier than those"

"You can keep it if you like it"

"Really?"

"Yes of course. I have another one like that, but it is silver with blue letters. I made them myself. I was supposed to give one to a friend so it can keep us together. Father travels a lot with mom and me so I don't have many friends. I was planning on making at least one friend in all of this travels"

"Well I'll be your friend then!" the girl smiled as the boy blushed a bit "R-Really?"

"Uh-Hum" the girl nodded.

"But aren't you a noble? I mean, they never want anything to do with… well… plebeians"

"I really don't care. Friends are friends, right?"

"Right…"

Then the little girl heard someone calling her "oopss I shouldn't have separated from her. She'll be mad at me"

"Who?" asked the boy, really curious to know.

"Oh well, you could say she's my older sister. I've got to go now. I'll see you another time kay?" the girl smiled at the little boy.

"Emm… sures" the boy blushed a little. Then the girl suddenly kissed him; on the lips actually. Even though, since they were kids, they weren't aware of what that meant. The boy blushed redder as the little girl pulled away "My mom told me that's a special kiss. You only give those to very special people. So, that's my 'thank you' gift. I don't have anything to give you right now, just that. Well I really should be going now. Bye bye" with that said; the little girl ran towards another woman as her new friend waved goodbye at her and left.

END OF FLASH BACK

The door of the dinning room went open, taking Kurama out of his thoughts. The first people walking in were Chuu, Rinku, Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, Suzuki, another two weird pirates, the fat pirate that had been chasing Maya and Marion, Kuwabara and finally, behind him entered Yuusuke, who was with one arm around Maya's neck and another one in Marion's neck.

"Yuusuke, what exactly is the meaning of this?" asked Hiei somehow annoyed as the girls –Maya and Marion- hugged Yuusuke VERY scared of Hiei's tone of voice. Yuusuke chuckled and answered "They're just joining us for dinner. It's not going to harm anyone, right?"

Kurama chuckled "It seems no one can beat you Yuusuke" Marion looked at him. He seemed kind of… down. Kurama closed his eyes and leaned his elbows on the table, then crossed his fingers and leaned his chin on them "Let them stay"

"Hey! This is the first time I eat dinner with lasses!" replied Jin happily "Do I have to use err… what were those pricking things called?"

"Fucks you Idiot! Man, what would you do without me…" replied the fat man who sat at the end of the table.

"They're called forks actually" replied Shishiwakamaru as he sighed "You should learn from me, I know how to deal with lady's situations"

"Yeah right, what about that situation when Marie from the tavern was chasing you with a broken bottle through the entire island?" replied Chuu, making everyone burst into laughing –except Hiei of course-.

"Hey! I was just complimenting her looks!"

"You nearly called her a slut"

Laughs again.

Maya stopped laughing for a while when she saw Hiei. He seemed a little distant from the others. Hiei turned his face and noticed the blond girl staring at him. She turned her face and looked down. Hiei smirked.

'Can't keep your eyes from me?' He joked in her mind. Maya looked at him surprised and thought 'is it just me or did I hear Hiei's voice?'

'I'm talking in your mind idiot' Hiei's voice sounded in her head again.

'What? Why? Wait… how can you speak in my head?' replied Maya confused still looking at him, while the food was being served.

"WAAAAAA this looks EXCELLENT!" replied Yuusuke and Jin in chorus before beginning to fill up their mouths with food.

"Hey!" replied Marion pouting "And me?" she sobbed at Yuusuke and Jin, then Kuwabara's eyes shone as he thought 'cute!' then punched Jin and Yuusuke making then choke with the food "How can you leave starving such a cute thing!" Kuwabara replied as he brought all the food around Maya and she blinked twice. Kuwabara grabbed her hands and said "eat please" as he smiled. She sweat dropped and answered "Thank you very much" then she thought 'My targets were Urameshi and the blue eyed cute guy but… it doesn't matter, it worked anyway' and… she began to eat.

A while later…

"I'm SO full I think… I can't even move! #burp# ooopss sorry. You know what they say, better leave it than keep it" spoke Yuusuke as he scratched his belly. Jin grinned and burped too, and then they both laughed.

"Don't you have manners! There are LADIES in here!" replied Kuwabara as another burp was heard. Everybody looked were the sound came from: the girls.

"Eh… um… sorry" they said as she blushed and everyone laughed (even Hiei!)

"So, I guess I have to take them back to the hold?" asked Yuusuke looking at Hiei and Kurama.

"I think they've earned the right to be in a comfortable room for the night" Kurama answered "Don't you think so Hiei?"

"I really couldn't care less" Hiei replied.

"But Kurama, we don't have any spare rooms" spoke Kuwabara.

"Mmm, well…" Kurama stood up and walked to the head of the table "Since they are prisoners, we only have beds for one person and the only ones with separate rooms are me and Hiei…"

"Ha! I think I get it! You two want to have a 'special' night with 'em!" replied Kuwabara as Yuusuke hit him "If they wanna do it you don't have to publish it you idiot!"

"No Yuusuke, I meant that each of us took one of them so we can also keep them under surveillance. No more" replied Kurama as he sighed "What do you say Hiei?"

"Hn" he went grabbed Maya and nearly dragged her to his room as he said "just tonight" with the coldest voice you could ever think of and everyone stared at him.

"W-wait I don't really want to…" Marion began but was interrupted by Kurama who placed a hand on her mouth "I'll take her then, good night" then he left dragging Marion too. Everyone looked at the door.

"What… just… happened here Kuwabara?"

"I'm not sure Urameshi…"

"We neither" the crew replied in unison.

With Hiei and Maya…

Maya was standing next to Hiei as he locked the door of his room. Then he walked towards the window next to his bed and sat right next to it, were the moonlight couldn't reach him.

"Sleep in my bed if you want, I don't use it anyway" he said as he leaned his sword against his shoulder and lowered his head to sleep. Maya went and sat on Hiei's bed as she spoke "How can you do all that?"

"Hmm?"

"You know… read minds… SPEAK in other peoples minds… are you a psiquic or something?"

"No"

"Then what are you? You're not human of course; you're incredibly fast too…"

"Sleep"

"But I have to know…"

"Why are you so interested anyway?"

"I… I was just curious…"

Hiei smirked.

"Many women have been interested in me. But as soon as they find out who I am, they walk away. Don't try to know me, it'll bring no good"

"… Ever since I was little, people rejected or mistreated me and my mother for being humans. Some slave traders found and chained us. But no one wanted to buy us. We felt so… humiliated… so alone. I felt sad and became a loner. I even became mute and emotionless. I thought how prejudging people were… how they threw me and my mother away for being… well… humans. They didn't even knew us at all. A couple of years later, my mother died. Then a few years later, when I turned 13, a lord saw me and asked 'Why is she a slave?' to the trader. The trader answered 'She's human'. The lord replied 'Don't we all look like them?' The trader complained at it and finally the lord bought me. He told me he didn't like the idea of humans to be slaves. After all, wizards, elves, druids… everyone had a certain resemblance to humans and he held the theory that the human race was the origin of all races. So I began to work as miss Marion's maid and we became like sisters"

"And what does that have to do with all of this?"

"I found someone who didn't rejected me for being who I am. In fact, they liked me more for being that way."

"So, you're asking me to trust you?"

"Mm… well maybe" she smiled "I'm happy now that I've learned to trust, that not all people are mean and heartless. It doesn't hurts when you trust the right people"

"And how do you know who to trust?" he looked kinda interested in the subject now. Maya stood up and kneeled in front of him as she smiled "You just know it in your heart"

Hiei closed his eyes "Well my heart tells me I'm tired and you should let me sleep"

Maya chuckled and stood up, then went and lied down on the bed.

"Good night Mr. Jangashi"

"It's Hiei"

"All right… good night… Hiei"

"Hn"

…………………

At the same time…

Marion was sitting on Kurama's bed, while he was taking off his cloak and belt, which also held his sword. Marion looked down, and then they both spoke.

"I'm sorry"

And at the same time again.

"Why are you sorry?"

same.

"Wait, you first"

Seeing that this would lead to anything they sighed and kept quiet for a while. Then Marion spoke.

"I'm sorry for hitting you"

"Why? You had the right to. I am the one who should be apologizing…"

"No… well I mean yes… but… I felt bad for hitting you… you looked kind of sad before…"

Kurama turned around as he took off his brown vest. You could see him wearing dark brown pants, a black belt-like thing and boots, and a white shirt with a couple of buttons loose.

"Sad?" he asked, looking at her while raising an eyebrow as she nodded. He smiled at himself and sat beside Marion "You remind me of someone I met long ago…"

"One of the girls you kissed?"

Kurama chuckled "Actually, she kissed me"

"Why do you do that?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, why do you kiss all the pretty girls you meet?"

"Well…" He leaned down on the bed "I've always thought that by kissing all the girls that reminded me of that girl I met long ago, I might recognize her in one of them. She was my only friend…"

"Just as myself" Marion smiled at him "I've always considered Maya like my only friend… I've never gotten along with my parents"

"Yeah, I could see that"

"By the way… How could you jump so high that time?"

"Hmm?" He was beginning to fall asleep.

"You were carrying me and still you were able to jump that high! No one that I've met can do that. How did you do it?" She asked curiously. But Kurama was so tired he decided not to answer the question, and instead; he pulled Marion so she leaned down next to him as he hugged her and she blushed "Good night Marion"

"huh... um… g…good night…"

* * *

Ja-ne! and don't forget to review! 


End file.
